Final Fantasy 7 : Scene Four
by Lil-Rahl
Summary: Cloud and Tifa take the kids to Costa del Sol for a well needed vacation, but on a boating trip. Denzel comes face to face with his guardian angel. Another one-shot to my on going series.


Hello! I'm back with Scene Four. I don't know where I got the inspiration to write this one, but I've been writing and re-writing it for like nine days. It's mostly about Denzel.

If any of you have an idea for a scene let me know by leaving a review.

Disclaimer applies

* * *

The sun was rather bright today and Denzel and Marlene were very excited about visiting Costa del Sol with Tifa and Cloud

The sun was rather bright today and Denzel and Marlene were very excited about visiting Costa del Sol with Tifa and Cloud. Denzel was impatiently sitting in his seat, looking out the window. He couldn't wait to run down the beach, across the warm sand and jump into the cool blue waters. He had been excited all week, ever since Tifa had told them both that the four of them would be vacating in Costa del Sol in Cloud's villa.

"So what do you kids want to do first?" Tifa smiled back at them.

"Go swimming." Marlene squealed. Denzel nodded in agreement.

"You both don't want to see Cloud's place first?"

"No!" the little girl pouted. "We can see it later. I want to swim."

"Okay, okay!" Tifa put her hands in the air as a sign of surrendering. "Sheesh!" She looked over at Cloud. He remained quite through out the whole trip, probably because he was thinking about all the work he had to make up for once he got back home. He had been hesitant about coming in the first place. Cloud had become focused on working hard and making sure Denzel and Marlene had a good future. Though they rarely saw him. To Denzel though, Cloud was his hero. He wanted to be just like him. He had even gone as far as once dumping peroxide over his head and bleach his hair blond. Instead Denzel ended up looking a clown, with the peroxide turning his hair bright orange. In Denzel's eyes, Cloud could do no wrong. He was the world's hero and his best friend.

"Is Cloud going to come swimming with us?" Marlene asked.

"Of course." Tifa smiled. "We all are." Marlene clapped her hands and looked back out the window.

"You alright Denzel?" Tifa asked. "You haven't said one word since we left home."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just things." Denzel looked back out the window of the car.

"Hmm?" Tifa looked.

"I'm just excited about going to beach." He finally spoke. He looked up at Cloud, who was driving. The blond hero didn't have a hint of expression on his face. Denzel wondered what could be bothering him. Tifa has mentioned something earlier about today just not being one of Cloud's better days.

"Tifa, can we see papa too?' Marlene asked.

"I already gave him a call. He'll see us in a few days. He's just finishing up some work up near rocket town." Denzel looked back out the car window and noticed they had finally made it to the small town. Cloud found a near by parking lot and stopped the car. They all exited the car; Denzel liked the smell of the salt water, and the feeling of the cool breeze through his hair. Yes, he could get used to this.

"Come on Denzel!" Marlene jumped up and down. "I can already see the beach from here!!" Denzel looked back at Cloud, who was getting their bags out of the trunk.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to help Cloud out."

"Suit yourself." Marlene shrugged, before dragging Tifa down the block. Denzel looked back at his hero and walked over.

"You know I didn't need any help." Cloud spoke blandly.

"It's okay, I wanted to." Denzel shrugged, while reaching into the trunk and pulling out his and Tifa's bags. "That and I was getting a little annoyed with Marlene hyper antics." Cloud let a small smile crawl upon his face.

"Welcome to the rest of your life." He spoke. "You'll get used to it or..." He shrugged. "You'll be like me."

"How?"

"You use the fact that you're a very busy delivery guy and stay away from home." Denzel nodded and followed him across the rode and up to Cloud's villa.

"Hey Cloud."

"Hmm?"

" How did you get this place?"

"I bought it. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I use it as my second office, when ever I have to make deliveries over here." Denzel sat the bags near the front door and looked around. "Why don't you open a few window and get some fresh air in here." The young boy nodded, walking into the nearest room. There was a small cot in the corner along with a desk. Denzel figured it was Cloud's office. He walked over to the desk and looked at all the pictures on his desk. Some of them he had seen at home. The one with Tifa and Marlene standing out side the bar. The one in that run down church with all Cloud and Tifa's friends, Denzel and Marlene's last school year school pictures, there were also a few of flower field, but one frame in the back caught the boy's attention. It was a picture of Cloud and a very pretty girl. The girl had her arms around Cloud's neck, as if to squeeze into the picture, the two of the smiling wildly at the camera. Denzel noticed that there were fireworks in the background. _'Who's this?"_ Denzel looked carefully at the woman. Hearing Cloud move outside the door. Denzel quickly replaced the picture and opened the window. He walked out of the room and returned to opening the rest of the windows. He's mind wandered back to that picture. Who was the pretty lady and how did Cloud know her? The young boy had it in his mind to ask Cloud about her, one way of another. He walked back into the living room and noticed Cloud on the phone. Denzel snuck back into the blonde's office and grabbed the picture. Cloud and the pretty girl had the biggest smile on their faces. The boy had never seen Cloud look so happy. Carefully undoing the back of the frame, Denzel removed the picture and held it firmly in his left hand. He flipped it over and noticed writing.

_To my favorite body guard:_

_May our adventures last a lifetime and longer._

_A_

A? What kind of name was A? Denzel shrugged it off and replaced the picture back in its frame, then put it back on the desk. He returned to the living room, just in time to see Cloud hang up the phone.

"Get your swim trunks on. I've rented us the boat of the day." A smile formed across the boys face. "And if you hurry I might just let you drive." Denzel nodded before running off to change. Cloud smiled, before walking into his room and changing as well.

Denzel emerged from the room; donned in his favorite red and orange swim trunks. He carried his towel over his left shoulder and held tightly on to his swim goggles. Cloud walked of his wearing his black trunks. He grabbed his keys and phone off an end table and looked over to the young boy. "Come on. We can't keep the girls waiting."

Walking with Cloud, even though the duo never spoke, was a thrill in itself. Though Cloud never really empathized it, he was a hero to everyone. The swordsman would sometime be stopped by on-lookers and be given thanks, or a firm handshake. Denzel figured that that, more than anything kept his hero away from home. Cloud hated getting attention. He was shy and would rather be left alone, than be a celebrity.

"Do you want to get the boat first? Or go swimming?"

"Boat. I want to drive." Cloud let a small swim from over his lips. "Then we can pick up Tifa and Marlene." Denzel smiled back. The two continued their walk silently. The young boy smiled and looked around at the pretty town. He wondered if Cloud had ever brought the pretty lady to Costa del Sol.

"What's a your mind?' Cloud's voice rang out. Denzel snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his hero. Cloud was standing on the dock, next to the boat he had rented for the day.

"Just stuff."

"Stuff huh?" Cloud smirked. "Would the stuff your pertaining to stuff from my office?" Denzel cheeks turned a slight hue.

"I was looking at the picture of your desk." Denzel acknowledge. The two got into the boat. Cloud put the keys in the ignition, before pulling the boat out and into the open waters.

"What about the pictures?"

"Nothing, "The boy lied. "I was just looking at them." Cloud looked him over before shrugging the matter off.

The after a few failed attempts of Denzel trying to drive the boat, the two made their way over to the beach to pick up Tifa and Marlene. The four of them sailed up and down the coast. Denzel sat up in the front. He enjoyed the feeling of the salt water splashing in his face, the wind in his hair. He could hear Marlene on his left side, shouting in the wind. Tifa stood next to Cloud. The blond would weave around in the water, creating huge waves, Denzel and Marlene begged for more. Cloud would laugh before saying something like 'Tifa would bite my head off'. It was now getting late and the four were going out for one more ride, before returning. Denzel laid on the front of the boat and looked up at the stars. He liked it better here. In Edge you couldn't see this many stars. It was too bright at night, but here the stars were everywhere. The breeze that blew in from across the ocean cooled his now tanning skin.

"Come on Cloud." He heard Marlene plead. "Make the waves one more time." Denzel looked over at his family. Marlene was tugging on Cloud's swim trunks. "Please."

"Okay." The blond spoke up. "But this is the last time then we go back to the villa." Marlene jumped up and down and hugged him. "Hang on guys." Cloud turned the steering wheel and did three big circles in the water, before going straight through and going over the big waves.

"Denzel hang on." Tifa spoke out. "We don't need you falling in." As if listening to Tifa's statement, a freak wave came and hit the boat. Denzel hit his head a side bar before falling over.

"Denzel." Cloud shouted before stopping the boat and rushing over to where the boy had fallen over. "Denzel!"

"I don't see him.' Tifa spoke out.

"Watch the boat." Cloud said before jumping in the water. Tifa search the waters for the boy. Marlene sat on the floor, to afraid that she might fall in as well.

"Cloud!" Tifa called out. "Cloud!" The blond resurfaced. "Did you find him?"

"It's too dark to see anything."

"Well he couldn't of gotten far."

"I don't know there's a strong current down here. He could have been picked up by it and carried off." Cloud jumped back on the boat and grabbed his PHS. "I'll call the coast guard and see if they can help." Tifa looked all over, before she started to bite her fingernails.

Denzel opened his eyes and noticed the stars in the sky. He was floating on his back. He looked all around for the boat.

"Cloud!" He shouted. "Marlene! Tifa!" Had the ocean carried him further than he thought? Denzel started panicking. He turned and looked all around him. To one side, he noticed the faint lights of Cost del Sol. "I think I can make it." He spoke to himself, for nothing more than encouragement. Denzel started swimming to the light. Telling him he could do this, but the more he swam, the lights seemed to get further away. Denzel picked up speed and tried to get closer. His legs were already sore. His speed slowed and he began to sink in the water. His body felt like a ton of bricks. He started to go under. All of a sudden he felt something tickle his backside. He assumed it was one of the many monsters that lived in the water, coming to take him.

"Don't worry. I got you." A female voice said. Denzel felt an arm wrap around him. He felt, who ever it was, start swimming towards land, Denzel was lying on his back.

"Who are you?" He spoke.

"Just hang on. I'll get you to land." The woman spoke. Denzel looked back up at the sky. "How did you get out here?"

"I fell out of a boat." He spoke. "It was an accident."

"What's your name?"

"Denzel." He spoke.

"Where's your Family Denzel?" Denzel looked up at the sky.

"They're probably looking for me."

"Well let's not make them worry. Let's get you to land." Denzel nodded and let who ever it was drag him to land. Within twenty minutes, he felt his feet touch sand. "Here you go." He felt her release him. Denzel got to his feet. He looked at the woman and noticed she had turned away from him.

"Thank you." He finally managed to say.

"Your welcome." She said before heading back into the water.

"Wait." He called out. The woman stopped, but didn't turn to face him. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am." She spoke softly. She quickly turned around and smiled to him. Denzel's eyes widen. "Tell Cloud I said hello and that he'll always be my heroic knight named Alfred."

"Denzel!" He looked behind him. Cloud and Tifa were running down the beach. The boy looked back at the woman, but she had disappeared. Tifa hugged him tightly.

"Oh Denzel." Tifa cried. "I thought we had lost you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He spoke out.

"Did you swim all the way here?" Denzel shook his head.

"A lady saved me."

"A lady? Where is she?" Denzel looked around.

"I don't know? She was here a second ago, but I know who she is."

"Who?" Cloud asked. Denzel looked up at his hero.

"A."

"A? Who's A?" Cloud questioned.

"She told me to tell you hi and something about a knight named Alfred. I know you know her. I saw the picture of you two in your office. The one with the fireworks in the background." Tifa looked back at Cloud.

"What picture sweetie?" She asked Denzel.

"When I was in Cloud's office earlier, I saw a picture Cloud with a very pretty lady. That's who saved me. She brought me to shore." She looked back at Cloud, who was now white as a ghost.

"Come on let's get back to the villa. Marlene was very worried about you." Denzel nodded and started walking up the beach. He looked back and noticed Tifa looking at the blond swordsman. "You go on ahead I just want to talk to Cloud in private." Denzel nodded before walking off. Once she knew he was out of hearing distance, she finally turned to her old friend. "What picture?" Cloud looked up.

"It's an old picture taken at the Golden Saucer, years ago, when I went on a date."

"With who?"

"Who do you think?" Cloud snapped, thinking it was obvious.

"That's not possible."

"Yeah!" Cloud looked at Tifa. "Then how did he know about Alfred? Only a two people know about that. Her and I." Tifa shook her head and looked out onto open waters. "Maybe she's still looking out after all of us." He acknowledged. Tifa nodded.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

* * *

Let me know what you thought. Reviews are very much welcomed.

Until next time! (When ever that is)

Lil-Rahl


End file.
